villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gates
Gates, known as Mr. Kalium through Amalgam, is the primary antagonist of the third season of the anime Full Metal Panic: The Second Raid. One of the few know Amalgam's principal and most brutal agents,He took over the role of Gauron short after his apparent demise. Like Gauron, Gates clashed against the pilot of Mithril's ARX-7/ Arbalest,'Until the same Arm Slave leaded him to his demise in Hong Kong. Gates was the comander of Amalgam's Execution Squad, whose job was to terminate targets that compromise or impair the organitzation in any way. When Gates is sent into action, his erratic and disrespectful behaviour often causes fatal casualties in the process. Gates didn't have an active antagonistic role and only confronted Sosuke twice,He was almost all the time showed off-action doing is own deeds and hobbies such as extorting,swimming, mistreating his squad members or even worse. When it comes to work,Gates was always girded by his squad,normally their number varies from seven to five members,Gates always operated with his '''Plan-1058 Codarl-i,'equipped with two machine guns as first weapon,Monomolecular Cutter as a short-ranked weapon,and a Lambda Driver. The Second Raid In episode two,Gates task was to contact Colonel Marius from the Republic of Balic's militia,who received considerable aid from Amalgam in Balic's civil war, and retrive the payment. Gates was first showed in episode two,traveling in a military helicopter to the Republic of Balic with his squad of 4 members and the Xia Yu twins, in a ruined city of Taboli showed in episode one. Gates used binoculars to analyze the battlefield,and guiding himself with the sets and fire marks quickly deduced that there were 'M9 '''and the use of a Lambda Driver involved in the fight. His subordinate, Doz, questioned his results, butGates remarked convincingly that it's the White Arm Slave work, making a sinister grin in the process. With Doz constantly questioning his judgement,Gates snaped and began to narrate the battlefield analytics as a baseball match commentator with a energized run,and with all the rambling,his underling didn't notice that Gates putted his feet on his back, pushing him out the helicopter and making him fall in the river,after that,Gates recovered his calm and proceeded to see Colonel Marius at once. The Republic of Balic's militia and Amalgam's agents founded each other in a desolate baseball field,where Marius showed his discontent with the purchased gear, Gates then mocks him and shortly after, he mortally shoted the Colonel in the head,and orders his squad to kill Marius's men,while he begins to sing the ''Ave Maria. While Gates finished his singing, the execution squad had already killed every militia member in the field, with surprise, he realized he cannot collect the money now that Marius is dead.Then, when of his subordinates reproached him that he is the one who ordered the attack in the first place,Gates quickly opened fire against the squad member, Gates approached the dead soldier and began to shake him, telling him that he shouldn't blame the others for "his own" mistakes. Shortly after,Gates shockingly realizes that the man (he killed) was found dead,and dramatically complained about the world, saying that such senseless death and violence makes him sad,Xia Yu Lan,being present the moment of the unecessary murder,calls Gates an idiot. Violently pushing Lan's mouth with his pistol,Gates sadistically scolds the girl,saying that if she doesn't apologize,he will be forced to give her a spanking,pushing his pistol forward and making her gums bleed,the Xia Yu twin doesn't show any display of pain,making Gates grow bored and leave her with her sister,Gates gives the order of withdrawal to the execution squad,but firstly he mocks the twins saying that their master,Gauron,has become a pile of food fish,and later heads to the helicopter singing.In the last scene of the episode,he is showed staring into the sky into the helicopter,after a long silence,he offhandedly says that he needs to defecate. Gates appeared again at the beginning of episode three and in all episode four. In Nanjing city, Jiangsu, charged with the task of escolting five north chinese officials whom were taken as hostages by Amalgam,to the Nanjing Yangtze River Underground Tunnel.Escolted with three '''Rk-92 Riveni. '''Gates watches calmly as his subordinates anihilates the northren chines forces,suddently, he encourages the Savages to keep killing them.After various gunshots,Amalgam forces encounters with a police barricade,warning them not to go any further, before the police officer could finish the sentence,Gates interrupts him rambling as always,pulls out an rpg 7v2 from the car and opens fire at the police car, the Savages follow Gates's orders shooting at the barricade,causing a massive explosion and the certain death of all the northren chinese police members.Gates once again shows complete disregard for human life,screaming the actual events as a some sort of sport match and describing Nanjin as an "Arena" while his car and the Savages operatives enter into the Nanjing tunnel,leaving left a trail of destruction. Using an information technology expert,Captain Vincent Bruno, to leak and sabotage all the communications of Mithril into Amalgam's channel,and infiltrating an expert trained assassin,Yu Lan,among the other hostages,the next step of Amalgam's plan was to wait for the Mithril's agents to come into the tunnel and ambush them. If Mithril's presence is destroyed,the neutral zone of Jiangsu would be compromised,and with the northern chinese officers missing,the tension between North and South China would rise at the scale of a civil war, a war which Amalgam would take profit for years. Gates's only preoccupation seemed to be only steal the Arbalest for unclear reasons. When one of the sensors detected him,He proceeds to assign targets with his available pawns:Xia Yu Fan,equipped with a '''Zy-98 Shadow,would take care of a M9E Gernsback 'controlled by Kurz Weber,Xia Yu Lan,camouflaged as a hostage,would kill a rescue squad,leaded by Melissa Mao, and the rest of the operatives would be Savages tripulated remotedly, leaving only himself,with his Venom against Sousuke Sagara with his famous Arbalest. Sousuke later finds himself surrounded by three Savages and Gates. Gazing at the enemy Venom, Sousuke is astonished, for this was the Arm Slave of his old Nemesis,Gauron.While he is remembering Gauron's death, Gates interrupts his thoughts, raising an arm from his Venom with its thumb gotten up,he sarcastically warns Sousuke that he shouldn't move,or his bullets might miss him,then he drops the thumb, representing the Pollice Verso of the ancient roman's amphitheatre.With that sign,the three Savages behind the Arbalest begins the shooting. Sousuke quickly eliminates one of the three and shoots the Venom with his XM 18 Wire Gun,Gates quickly activates his Lambda Driver and neutralize the shoot. Shortly After,Gates gives the order of a non-seizing fire against the Mithril's forces, and begins to chase the Arbalest, with Bruno's help, he discovers that the Arbalest is withdrawing to the point 0312,seeming only to clash against the Arm Slave, Gates keeps hunting down the Mithril agent and acquiring data of their every move, at the point of saying that he has preparing for this day for a long time. At one point,Captain Testarossa deduces that their communications have been leaked, and decides to put up the strategy of the Cretans (giving reversed orders), following the opposite of the orders. While his underlings suspect of the enemy sudden movements, Gates himself is a stubborn one and doesn't realize he's walking right into a trap while he's chasing the Arbalest, who is moving into position 3,and orders Yu Fang to assist him. It doesn't take long until the twin realizes his superior error, so he retreats to find his sister and escaping. On the other hand, Gates, while following the trail of the Arbalest , orders his men to wait patiently and jump on them when they come. Finally, Gates arrives into position 3,only to find three of his Savages and not the Arbalest, then, Gates notices three Arm Slaves in a higher position and realizes that it was a trap.When the shooting begins, Mithril's agents quickly destroys the three Savages Units and only Gate's Venom remains, using his Lambda Driver to create a energy field for repeling incoming bullets. Sousuke tries to overcome Venom's energy field by using his own Lambda Driver, but the confrontation ends up with Venom's driver overcoming Arbalest's. Gates then bursts out laughing and mocks Sousuke, calling him weakling, saying that he let him down and he should just kill him out of shame. Ironically, Gates realizes that his own Lambda Driver is overheated and is forced to withdraw, making the entire tunnel of Nanjing city explode, warning the protagonist that he will remember this encounter before he runs away. Again, Gates operation turns to be a failure once more. This time, in episode five, Gates is shown off-action, trying to reform his errors in episode four. Gates is enjoying his free day in a private pool while he is talking by radio with a member of his execution squad. After the incident on Jiangsu,Vincent Bruno tries to save himself from Mithril, hiding at somewhere in Sicily with members of the Italian Mafia. It does not take long until Mithril finds out where he is, and sent Sergeant Major Melissa Mei and Kurz Weber to capture him. If Mithril captures Bruno, Amalgam's information will be compromised, and Gates task was to wipe him out for saving his organization that nuisance. Sending 3 Savages, Gates wait until Bruno was captured by Mei and put him away from the mafia's cover. After a long pursuit, three Savages began to shot Mei and Kurz,now in a car rode by Sousuke, only to be destroyed by a Mithril's M9D/A4-1 Falke, piloted by lieutenent Belfangan Clouseau. By the end of the episode, Gates receives the news from Doz while he is swimming and, in and impulsive act of rage,he drags him into the pool and drowns him, recovering from his anger, he says that he cannot allow himself to fail again. Meanwhile the twins are following a different road. The deadly Xia Yu twins go rogue and steal a Plan- 1056 Codarl or Belial. Gates is informed about it while he is spending his time masturbating to odd videos of little mammals such as kittens or squirrels, Gates screams why did they betrayed him since he did "''satisfied them, although they were underage", making an unintentional joke. He immediately changes his channel and connects his television to the Belial's communication they stole, after a short chat with Yu Fan, he discovers that the twins are planning to kill Sousuke Sagara and Chidori, for avenging their master, Gauron. Appearing again in episode eight for a bit scene is showed where Gates is holding a knife with his teeth,at the edge of the knife is balancing an apple, then, he begins to talk to his abused underling Doz, of how important balance is in these types of work, throwing the apple with the knife to the head of his subordinate and later burst it with his gun.Drastically changing of conversation, he reveals how impatient he is to see Yu Lan again,the subordinate acts confused, since the twin died at the hands of a '''Plan-1211 Alastor, Gates then says he was referring to the body of the girl, saying that there's plenty of uses for that, intending a black joke about necrophilia. At Amalgam's warehouse, while he is eating some kind of energy bar, Leonard Testarossa pays Gates a visit, annoyed by his presence, he simply growls at him, Leonard warns him how important it is to find the twins, and offers his aid to track them down. Gates denies the offer and tell him to stand aside and watch. While Leonard is on his way to kill the rogue Amalgam agent Xia Yu Lan, Gates gathers his own Execution Squad and enough Venoms to take Xia Yu Fan down. In episode eleven ,Gates receives a call from the mobile of the deceased Xia Yu Lan while he observes her corpse, while his men triangulates Yu Fan's position, Gates answers to the phone, lightening his voice, he mocks Yu Fan pretending he is her sister,saying that "she" is being captured by bad guys and are hurting her, grieved, Yu Fan hangs up. The crisis between North and South China rises, but Amalgam seek to have everything under control.Gates and his Execution Squad of Venoms are tasked with the termination of the former agent Xia Yu Fan. Yu Fan's Belial is detected in Hong Kong, as soon as he is aware, Gates and his Executions Squad goes to pay her a visit. While Closeau's Falke is partially destroyed by Xia Yu Fan's Lambda Driver, who is weakened by the encounter of Mithril's forces. That's when Gates show up. Yu Fan explains to him that if Amalgam fails at their attempt to create a war,she and her sister will be satisfied, since Amalgam was the responsible behind the war that destroyed Xia Yu's hometown.Speaking about her sister,Gates does a sickening trick,he shows the corpse of his dead sister to her and caught by the arms, he begins to "dollplay" with her. Then Yu Fan rages against Gates and begins to fight him.Gates himself follows the fight and,with his Monomolecular Cutter, destroys Yu Fan's Venom, strapping her and opening the ribcage of the Arm Slave, the twin is killed process, right before taking one last look to her deceased sister. It does not take long until Gates puts his eye on Closeau, disposed to killing him just for fun. But as soon as he deploys his gatling cannons, he is shouted in the shoulder by a empowered Arbalest. Reacting quickly, Gates shots at the White Arm Slave,but his bullets just serve for empowering his force field and impulse the bullets to one of the Execution Squad Venom, destroying it. Gasping astonished, Gates sent every member on the squad onto Sousuke, who quickly manages to kill another Venom while the Arbalest reaches a roof. Gates and another Venom jumps over him, Sousuke quickly uses the Lambda Driver to pull Gates back, uses his chain gun to destroy the other Venom, and manages to break the gatling cannons and the monomolecular cutter of Gates, leaving him defenseless. After Sousuke kills the remaining Venom, Gates retreats to the injured Falke and takes him as a hostage. Desperate and nervous,he show his surprise to see how powerful the Arbalest has become and angrily asks who is the pilot of the Arbalest, Sousuke responds him while he is walking onto his position calmly ,Gates, startled by his casual walk towards him, stays frozen, and while Sousuke says his complete name, he throws a punch that generates a wave of force just behind Falke. In his last moments, Gates releases himself, ignoring the situation, and touches his sideburns, wondering if he could use another haircut, right before the energy wave obliterates him and his Arm Slave. After his defeat and death, Leonard Testarossa, staring at the street informs his Amalgam superiors not to underestimate the Arbalest nor it's pilot. Appereance and Capabilities Gates was extravagant concerning his looks. He wears turtleneck shirt and a fine suit, carried over a white long white coat, and wears a necklace in form of a golden tear. One of his most characteristic traits were his exaggerated, long sideburns, which ended on point, inwards. By the time he began piloting his Venom in the anime, there was little difference with Gauron's, aside from using a personal monomolecular cutter and a pair of machine guns instead of one gatling machine. Being the user of Amalgam's most powerful and advanced weapon model by then, Gates was a dangerous comander in his respective rank, able to defeat other Lambda Driver users and other arm slave types such as the Plan-1059 Codarl m, although Gates full capacity is still a mystery, as his fights where highly unbalanced, but is believed that he was one of the strongest members of Amalgam (Behind Leonard Testarossa, Gauron, Wilhelm Casper,Sabina Rechnio and Lee Fowler). Gates had a supernatural level in shooting skills, capable of hitting a target far away, and needs few time to aim,without missing, Another remarkful trait of his was his incredibly predictive analytical skills, which used on the battlefield as a way to reach the enemy in the most shorted time, and preparing traps and escapeways. Personality Gates could be best described as the bully type of guy in a mercenary organization, Gates was known for being too scandalous and bloodthirsty that even Gauron recognized he was "A very scary man.". Maintaining a hammy and energetic attitude that differed him of the other antagonists of the series,He couldn't speak with common sense and his raw and rude vocabulary weirded out his comrades and foes alike, the few times someone bothered asking him the sense of his words, he simply said that it was meaningles. Gates was disrespectful and cruel towards everyone around him and found enjoyement in mocking, beating and killing people who couldn't fight back at him, but he was quickly to show how much of a coward he was when the situation was in pairs, something that didn't happen very often. Gates had no regards about the life of others beneath hims but was devoted to Amalgam, that's the reason why he got his post as a comander. Another trait of his was that he was extremely confident and arrogant, believing himself to be always the strongest and most skillful player around, something that proved to be his weakpoint since his stubbornness and arrogance didn't let him recognize when he had lost nor he found the need of being cunning and exploring more strategic methods to win. Gates seemed to covet the Arbalest, and view it as a "gleaming jewel" It was clear he wanted to steal it, but it was unknown if he wanted it for his organitzation, as his unique model of lambda driver doesn't overheat himself and can prove to be extremely powerful, or if he wanted it for himself. Gates showed symptoms of disorders caused by the A-21 experimental drug, "TI-971",a drug that can create neuronal enviorment especially to control the Lambda Driver, such as episodes of violent outbursts, loss of memory and manic depression. those characteristics made Gates unpredictable and unreliable, it is unknown if he medicated himself in order to prevent the symptoms. Relationships Doz. His second in comand and personal attendant, Doz constantly assists Gates in tems of non combat. With the obnoxious and unstable personality of Gates, Doz is always the first one to get hurt, despite that, he seems to simply ignore the erratic behaviour of his boss and carries his duty professionaly, wheter he hates Gates or just doesn't mind him. Xia Yu Lan/Fan Gates treated the twins mostly fairly ( for being him), only with few teases and mockings, and personally view them both as beautiful, but if they irritate or ofend him, he would quickly show his sadistic side, taunting both of them or going as far as hurting and abuse them.Xia Yu Lan, being the younger of the twins, was not as cold blooded as his sister, an sometimes he let slide what he thinked about Gates: He hated him and only feeled disgust for him. Xia Yu Fan rarelly showed any emotion, and was capable of withstanding Gates's mocks, but clearly she hated Gates too. Leonard Testarossa Gates and Leonard briefly interacted with each other, but Gates presented no respect on him, despite his high rank, and possibly both of them were competitors in Amalgam. Leonard, being the prodige he is obviously outsmarted Gates more than once.When Leonard offered his help tracking down the rogue agents, Gates warned him to stand aside and let him work.For Leonard, Gates relation was just professional, as usual, he professes an understanding and qualm attitude to everybody, even to Gates, but he hardly comunicate with him for other things than duty. Gauron It is unclear what kind of relation had Gauron with Gates, as he changed sides constantly from organitzation to organitzation, Regardless of that it seems they knew each other as far as Gates recognizing the twins as the "apprentices" of Gauron, and Gauron recognize Gates for his reputation as ruthless and fierce monster. Gallery File:Imgc241a242zik3zj.jpeg File:63659.jpg File:63660.jpg File:63665.jpg File:63664.jpg File:63662.jpg File:63661.jpg File:63672.jpg 63671.jpg bscap0901.jpg Gatestu (1).jpg EvilsmileG.jpg 45B15D.jpg img704fc6e6zik0zj.jpeg img812040adzik8zj.jpeg tsr1_1.jpg 63670.jpg w8Ipv.jpg Gates_05.jpg asreach03.jpg 1452477648781.jpg Other Media Quotes Trivia *In the early episodes and in the drama audio, it showed that Gates was a dabbler of commentary match, describing the events around him as a sports match. *Gates debuted in the pilot episode of The Second Raid, crying the phrase "MY HONEY!" but he didn't say such thing in the series. **Gauron said that affectionate word towards Sousuke too, probably the studio decided to cutt it from the series in order to evade villain's similarities. *Despite being the main antagonist of the season,Gates didn't take the role of a personal antagonist since he didn't knew about Sousuke until the very end of his life. *His original Japanese voice actor, Hōchū Ōtsuka, also played Jiraiya, who was also a pervert. However Gates had far more disturbing sexual tendencies than Jiraiya had. *Gates originally didn't appear much in the novels where the events of the anime takes place. His only appearance was in the middle of the battle in Hong Kong, when he taunted Xia Yu Fan and was killed by Sousuke within minutes. His scenes in the anime, as well as his personality and appearance were originally created by the anime producers. *Gates is very similar to Hades from Kid Icarus: Uprising. **Both of them were voiced by Hōchū Ōtsuka. **Both of them were similar in personality, maintaining a fashionable, comedic attitude but being hideous animals with no shread of decency in their core. **Both of them were defeated by the protagonist most powerful attack, destroying their bodies with a bluish energy wave, however Hades conscience still survived and only his physical form was destroyed while Gates was truly killed. *Judging personality and the fact of the same voice actor, Gates might be an inspiration from Yazan Gable, an antagonist of the Gundam Franchise. **Ironically, it is stated that Gauron was the inspiration of creating the villain Ali Al-Saachez. Category:Anime Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Cowards Category:Mercenaries Category:Extravagant Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Nameless Category:Betrayed Category:Addicts Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Bosses